Always
by WellThatWasInteresting
Summary: A Sleep Deprivation rewrite! Still has the same storyline; Derek likes Meredith and vice versus. The only problem? Mark, Meredith's older brother, is Dereks best friend. Can the relationship last?
1. Chapter 1: Frosted Flakes

**A/N : Here it is! The first chapter rewrite. I felt like my writing was pretty sucky on the original. So here it is. I changed the title so I could leave the original up. Thanks so much to those who are reading this, and supporting me by doing so! **

* * *

I clucked my tongue in disgust as my older brother slurped down his morning cereal. Much to my dismay, he had a friend over - Derek. Essentially two Marks. I could barely take one brother without his stupid friends spending every waking moment of their spare time here. You'd swear none of them had their own place.

"Ugh. Okay, seriously Mark. Could you be any more primitive?" I asked, scrunching my nose in disgust.

"Nope," he replied through a mouthful of Frosted Flakes, "All guys are cavemen, right Derek?"

"Uh huh..." Derek mumbled. His eyes were unfocussed as he stared at the flakes of cereal floating in his bowl. I noticed how he merely poked at his cereal, making no attempt at eating it.

"God Mark, how many hours of sleep did you guys get?"

"Oh. I don't know. I stopped looking at the clock after the sun came up." he raised his head from his bowl to glance at the stove clock behind him.

"Hot damn! I knew we could make it on an hour!" he raised his hand toward Derek in a high-five motion. To my delight, Derek chose to leave him hanging, his eyes glassing over.

I took this time to notice the brilliant blue color of Derek's unfocussed eyes. They kind of faded from a sharp indigo around the rims, to an almost- cornflower near the pupil.

_Ok, enough Meredith. No thinking about the brother's good-looking friend._ I internally tried to smack some sense into myself.

Good-looking was quite an understatement, though. Derek's hair was curly, thick, and raven-black - the type of hair that begged to have fingers run through it.

_Maybe even _my_ fingers..._

He had just a hint of facial hair around his jaw line and up his cheeks. His nose was crooked, like it had been broken and healed wrong.

I must have stared at Derek just a smidge too long, because he noticed. I was biting my pinky nail, trying to keep my hand from reaching up to brush a lock of fallen hair out of his eyes. I looked down from his messy locks to find his eyes trained on mine. He blinked slowly and one side of his mouth turned up in a smirk as I snapped my head to the side, blushing furiously. Mark looked at me quizzically and then looked at Derek, who had gone back to contemplating his bowl of cereal.

I refused to even look in Derek's general direction for the rest of breakfast, even though I could feel his eyes on me every once-in-a-while.

"So Meredith, how's sophomore year treating you?"I looked up at the mention of my name to find Derek looking at me questioningly.

"Er...good I guess. The teachers are kinda brutal...but I guess you already knew that." my voice trailed off at the end of my sentence.

_I think he already knows that, moron! _When my subconscious started calling me names, I vowed to stop the inner monologue thing.

Anyways, Derek and Mark were juniors, fresh out of sophomore year.

"Eh, yeah I thought they were too. But hey, I guess I should be asking you how_ AP_ sophomore year is treating you, huh? All those advanced classes." He ended his sentence with a smile before adding, "Smart girl." For some reason, I blushed at his comment and couldn't help but think about how cute his smile was.

Mark interrupted my thoughts by announcing he was going out to his truck in search of his cell phone. He stomped down the stairs and I noticed his keys sitting on the table in front of me.

_I wonder how long it will take him to search his pockets before he comes back inside. Stupid. _

"So is this new?"Derek asked casually, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"What?" I looked up.

"You. Staring at me. Do you always do it or...?"

My mind went blank and I felt my face heat up.

"Uhhm..." I stuttered. I opened my mouth once, twice, three times to speak, but nothing came out. "So you _can_ talk! And here I thought you were too tired."

_Ooooh, good comeback._

He chuckled quietly to himself, his smirk growing into an all-out grin. "They say the best thing to keep you alert is a pretty girl."

_Pretty?_

His grin made me want to hit him. Or kiss him. I'm still having mixed feelings on that one. The mere thought of kissing him made me turn thirteen more shades of red and he chuckled louder.

"Hey now, you keep that pretty little mind of yours out of the gutter." He said. He shot me a dreamy smile before he went off to take my very confused brother his car keys. I, on the other hand, still sat at the table, spoon half raised to my mouth, staring at the spot Derek had be sitting in.

The most pathetic part? I didn't know whether to be embarrassed by the fact that he knew I thought he was cute, or excited that he called me pretty. _Twice._

I got up and walked to the window that faced the driveway. I saw Derek toss Marks truck keys at the back of his head, and laugh when Mark spun around with his hands raised. Derek picked the keys back up and slapped Mark on the back before climbing into his own Jeep.

I bit my lip and smiled but then blushed again when Derek made eye contact with me before winking and dramatically blowing me a kiss. He backed out of the driveway slowly, smiling the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2: Indigo Poka Dots

**A/N: Chapter Two! Check out my one shot, Sugar-Coated Death in a Bowl. It's the first chapter In DPOV! Lemme know how you like this one! **

**And plus: A special shout out to eddielova09, and ilikegoo! My reviewers on the first chapter!**

* * *

M POV

Moms out of town. Surprise, surprise. Being the chief of surgery here in Seattle, she leaves town a lot; conferences and such. Even when she _is_ in town though, she spends ninety nine percent of her time at the hospital. Mark and I aren't her children, Seattle Grace is.

Unlike most of her out-of-town trips, this one was supposed to last for about a week."A little slice of freedom," as Mark liked to call it. For me, that _little_ slice of freedom _wasn't_ so little. She was never at the house, so why should yet another trip affect me at all?

As usual, Mark decided we would have pizza tonight, seeing as how neither of us could cook. He, however, opted to drive to Papa John's to order and pick up the pizza himself; he said they made great pizza, but they sure 'knew how to screw it up.'

I watched from an upstairs window as Mark's hulking truck backed out of the driveway and shot down the street much faster than it should have been able to.

_What to do, what to do?_

A shower seemed like a great idea at the time, so I headed to the bathroom, fresh towels in hand.

As I stood under the scalding spray, I let my mind drift. Unfortunately for me, my mind drifted right to Derek. Why was it that whenever I let my mind go blank, Derek always shoved his way in? Complete with that cocky grin on his face?

My mind began playing pictures of Derek, in the shower...with me. The steam billowing up around us, my bottom lip caught between his teeth as he tugged it playfully. I shook my head fiercely to clear away the thoughts.

_The steam must be getting to my brain._

D POV

"Damn it, Mark!" I muttered quietly. Mark's driveway was empty. No truck meant no Mark. That is...unless Meredith decided to go for a joy ride and Mark was none the wiser…Nah, she was too much of a good girl.

_Well, Derek, if she did take the truck…you could always punish her._

"Ahh!" I yelled out loud. I beat my head gently against the steering wheel, causing the horn to honk a few times. "Have. To. Stop. Thinking. About. Meredith. Like. That!"

I texted Mark to find out what the hell was up.

_**Outgoing to Mark: 5:06 PM**_

_**Hey, moron. Where the hell are you? I'm sitting in your driveway and your neighbors are **_

_**looking at me like they're ready to call the cops!**_

_**Incoming from Mark: 5:06 PM**_

_**damn pizza place, man! chill, Mers in the house. just go throw something at her window and get her to open the door**_

_**Outgoing to Mark: 5:06 PM**_

_**Ha, you know most people would just ring the doorbell, but whatever. **_

_**Incoming from Mark: 5:07 PM**_

_**no dice, man. the bells busted. **_

I sighed. "Yeah man just throw rocks at her window like a stalker! No biggie!" I said, in a deep voice meant to sound like Marks. I finally convinced myself to do it, and figured that I would just tell her that Mark told me to. It really wasn't a big deal. Or at least…that's what I thought.

M POV

_Plink plink!_ Something tapped against my window, startling me. I had been trying to get dressed, but the disturbance had halted me after panties, loose sweats, and a bra. I stepped up to my window and pulled the curtain back an inch.

_Well I'll be damned. _

Derek Shepherd was standing outside my window looking adorable in some ratty jeans, a button down shirt opened at the top, and converse. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets, and he scuffed the ground with his shoe, looking adorably nervous. I pulled the curtain back fully and slid the window up.

"Errr. Hey...Derek..." I said cautiously.

"Hey," he called back, "Mark said the bell was busted and that I should just go to your window and...well it seemed a lot more logical when I first walked up here..but now..well. Okay, here I am!" he finished with a crooked grin. I sat up higher, giggling quietly at his slight embarrassment. I regretted the move when I saw Derek's smile fade, mouth fall slightly open, and eyes drift down to my chest. My indigo polka-dotted bra was showing fully. I dropped down in horror and threw on my Mom's old Dartmouth tee shirt. I slowly made my way to the front door, hoping he would pretend it hadn't happened.

_Not a chance._

When I opened the door he was leaning against the railing, smiling cockily.

"Mmm. How did you know I like indigo?" he asked quietly as he walked past. Rather than answer, I blushed crimson and rubbed my ear where his lips had grazed. He noticed and chuckled.

_Jackass._

D POV

I groaned inwardly. Meredith had obviously just gotten out of the shower. She wore a pair of gray sweats, low on her hips. Very low. She had on this old t-shirt that was _just_ snug enough, and her hair was wet. I liked the sweats especially, they were the stretchable kind, the kind one could easily slide their hand into…

_Meredith gasped in surprise as I grabbed her from behind. I pinned her against my chest with my right arm across her stomach and slid my left hand just below the waistline of her sweats, tracing the line of lace that topped her panties. I leaned down and began sucking on her ear lobe before trailing down her neck. I smiled smugly against her neck when her breath hitched and she whimpered. I leaned back to examine my handiwork. Yup, right below her ear was the beginnings of a light, purple bruise. I had marked her, and she was mine._

I groaned, snapping back to reality, while Meredith looked at me like I was sprouting flowers from my ears. I shook my head and headed for the kitchen, attempting to calm myself down.

M POV

I stepped into the kitchen to find Derek leaned back in his chair, feet on the table, arm lying across his crotch.

_Oh could he lean! No one could manage to look that sexy just by sitting in a chair._

_Now imagine if I was on top of him…_

"Making yourself at home?" I murmured sarcastically.

"Always, always, my dear." he shot back, his eyes narrowed. I sat down in the seat across from him and drummed my fingers on the tabletop, looking at anything but Derek.

After a moment of silence I actually began to wonder if he was going to act like the little uh...thing...hadn't happen, and the thought made me relax.

"Oh, by the way," he interrupted my thoughts, "Thanks for the little peep show back there." He smiled smugly. Okay, I was wrong.

"I just got out of the shower you creep! What would Mark say if he knew is best friend was trying to get a look at my chest, huh?" I shouted, jumping up from my seat.

He stood up, and I was momentarily put off by his height. He leaned in close with his eyes narrowed. His nose was almost touching my own, and I tried my best not to let my eyes cross.

_What a way to show your ferocity, cross your eyes. _I almost smiled at the thought, but managed to fight it off.

"What would your big brother say if he knew his little 'innocent' sister was offering free strip teases from her bedroom window?" he said, low and an octave deeper.

Unlike his own, my voice came out high-pitched when I stated "But I don't even feel that way about you. You're _just_ my brother's obnoxious friend." I tried to sound firm and uncaring, but I don't think it worked out that way.

"Yeah?" he asked, quiet. _Doubtful._

"Yeah" I answered, my voice barely audible.

He nuzzled his nose against my own as I looked at the kitchen floor, blushing. He pulled back a bit before lowering his head to mine and brushing his nose against my cheek. I looked up at him through my lashes and he brought two fingers under my chin to bring me up to eye-level with him. He slowly pressed his lips to mine, grazed them. Kind of like a test run. When he saw that I had no plans on pulling away, he moved his lips against mine firmly, nipping at my bottom lip. Just as he brushed his tongue across my top lip, making me groan, the front door flew open.

We sprung apart, my heart thrashing against my chest, just as Mark climbed the stairs.

"So guys! Who's up for hosting a party, eh? After all, when the cats away, the mice will play, right?"

I looked to Derek, just in time to see him lick his bottom lip as he stared intently at _my_ lips.

"Yeah. Definitely." He muttered. "The mice will play."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are better than Derek kisses!**


	3. Chapter 3: Come Grind With Me

**A/N: I'm hoping to really get these chapters up faster, since they're already written and such...but here we go! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

D POV

Mark. The ultimate cockblocker…or…in the case…tongue blocker? Whatever. He still sucked. My mind was still kissing Meredith, unfortunately, as Mark droned on about music, speakers, and booze.

_Meredith moaned quietly and I pulled her up against me, her legs around my waist._

"You okay, man?" he asked.

_I sucked on her neck and collarbone, before moving back up and kissing her lips._

I brought my head down to the table.

_I ran my hands down her back, groaning. _

"Just. Freaking. Peachy. Man." I answered, my teeth grinding as I tried to…calm myself.

_And suddenly I was dry humping Mark, instead of Meredith. _

_Boner officially gone._

Meredith shot me a warning glance. I rolled my eyes and sat back in the chair, looking at anything but Mark. When my eyes landed on Merediths chest, I decided it was best to just look at Mark. He looked at me with a quirked eyebrow, and I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I just feel a little sick."

"Well chill, man!" He smiled, "You've got to be fine and dandy for this party!" he started to walk down the stairs towards his bedroom.

"So when is it?" Meredith called after him, smiling at me.

M POV

If my brother is anything, he is a master at throwing parties. I'd never seen so many people congregated in one place in my life! I didn't know most of them, but the few I did know were all juniors or seniors from school. I wandered around aimlessly, looking for something to do. Parties weren't really my "thing" so to speak. I didn't know anyone well enough to dance with them, though I'd been asked several times. I wasn't interested in getting arrested so I stayed away from the illegal stuff floating around the house. I smiled when I saw someone I knew.

I'd know that mop of hair anywhere. Derek was looking around while he chewed on his lip, contemplating what to do, I guess. He let go of his lip and smiled when he made eye contact with me. Thanks to the low lights and flashing strobes, he couldn't see my blush.

He sauntered his way over and I took the time to appreciate his clothing choice. He wore a red shirt. A very nice red shirt. Button down, open enough at the top to make any girl want to touch him. His rugged jeans were icing on the cake. God did he know how to work a pair of ratty, torn-up jeans.

"Hey there." he said, smiling.

"Hey yourself," I responded with a smirk.

"You're bored," he shouted over the bass of the music. It wasn't a question.

"A little bit, yeah." I admitted.

"That's because you don't know how to party. You could always go out there," he pointed back to the dance floor with his thumb, "and grind with me." He finished with a grin.

"Derek! You know we can't...Mark's here and he's walking around and if he saw us and yesterday we almost got caught and-"

"And I was joking..." he interrupted, laughing."Listen, Mer. I know we can't. Yesterday...I think we were both a little caught up and..." He wasn't smiling anymore, "you're his sister, and I'm his best friend and he's _big_, Meredith, big!"

"Now who's freaking out?" I giggled.

_Note to self: Derek is cute when he's panic-y._

"Besides, you're pretty big yourself…" I smirked, trailing one finger up and down his arm.

His breathing hitched the slightest bit, and he started again. "Yeah...I know. But we can't be anything more than friends right now. Just because Mark would kick my ass, and I happen to like my ass un-kicked, thank you very much."

His last sentence got me thinking. "So..." I started quietly, "Are you saying you'd want to be something more than friends?" I asked. "If the thing with Mark wasn't a problem." I added quickly.

His cheeks went red with embarrassment. "Well you're really pretty Mer, and you have a great personality, and...yeah. I guess that's what I'm saying." He shot me a million-dollar-smile.

"Thanks" I said, biting my lip.

D POV

"Derek...Where do we stand?" I heard. Meredith looked at me with a questioning look.

"Do what?" I asked. I got more and more zoned out when looking at her lately.

"Stand. Where do we stand? As in...do we see other people or do we wait to figure this out or...?"

She didn't finish. I guess that was my cue to throw something in…I decided to answer honestly.

"Mer. I don't want you meeting someone you like and turning them down just because of me." I stoked her cheek with the back of my index finger. "We can sort this out and when we finally do, we can decide where to go from there."

She nodded understandingly. "Okay." She smiled that adorable smile and I felt myself leaning in. She followed my cue, the smile fading from her lips. Our noses bumped and our lips followed suit. I groaned. I'd been waiting for another another moment like this since our first kiss...and that was just this morning. Her lips were firm against mine, my nose against her cheek, my hands on her waist while she used her hands, on the back of my head, to crush my lips to her own.

Then she was gone. I opened my eyes and was dazed. I swayed slightly from lack of oxygen, and shook my head. She was scurrying away and I found myself wondering what I'd done wrong...until I felt a hand on my shoulder. A very Mark-like hand.

Oh God. _Please don't hit my face. Anything but my face...or my balls. I want children someday._

I turned around slowly, lost in my thoughts.

"H..hey. Ma-Mark!" I stammered. Okay, so Mark wasn't huge in comparison to me, but I fought like a girl. That's how I got my nose broken - I stood up to Mark one day and found myself flat on my back, my nose bleeding heavily.

"Derek." He nodded curtly. "Someone's having fun tonight." he gestured with his head in the direction that Meredith had run.

"Wh-who? Oh...her." Maybe he hadn't noticed it was Meredith at all. "Yeah we were just...uh..dancing and she started kissing me and we-" I stopped when I realized it sounded like I was blaming Meredith.

_Not the face not the balls. Please please please. _

"She looked pretty damn familiar." He said, his face devoid of any emotion. "Anyone I know?"

"Nah!" I tried to play it cool. "I don't even think I knew her…" I clasped my hands together and smirked.

"Is Mer around?" He suddenly asked.

"I don't know, man. I thought she was in her room or something lame like that."

"Yeah, you're probably right." He laughed before walking off.

_What the fuck? One second he's pissed...then he's fine...then...he laughs?_

I let out a sigh of relief, looking around for Meredith. I saw her up on the stairs, beckoning me when we made eye contact. When I nodded my consent, she turned down the hall, heading for her bedroom. I slowly made my way to the staircase, keeping careful watch for Mark on the way there. I dashed up the stairs quickly and stepped slowly into Meredith's room.

"Hey." She said.

"Hello."

"I…just wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"I kissed you back, though." I interjected.

"Well, no worries." She stood up and walked over to me. "Friends?" She stuck her hand out towards me and I shook it awkwardly, doing my best to ignore the electric spark I felt when my hand touched her own.

"Sure. Friends." I muttered.

_Damn._

**A/N: Reviews are better than grinding with Derek!...Well...maybe not. But review anyways! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Since You're Mine

**A/N: I changed the title of this chapter. 'Jealousy' just seemed so lameeee. **

* * *

D POV

Last week, Mark decided to give me a key to his house - lately I seem to be getting there when he isn't there, and, if Meredith isn't home, then I'm forced to sit in the driveway and wait. Given recent events…it might be awkward to throw pebbles at Meredith's window anyways.

I had been waiting half an hour in the kitchen, for Mark to show up, when he texted me, saying he had an unplanned basketball practice.

_Great, just great. _

I had stood up, preparing to lock-up and leave, when Meredith walked in with a guy on her arm. Now, don't get me wrong - I had told Meredith we could see other people…but I guess I just hadn't been expecting it so soon.

I sat back down; I wasn't about to leave and let this loser wreck what I was trying so hard to keep built-up. Two weeks. It had been two weeks since we had agreed we could see other people. Two weeks since Mark had scared the living shit out of me. Two weeks since I decided no matter how much he scared me, I still wanted Meredith, and then this loser was going to come in and ruin it all. The small smiles and 'accidental' brushes of my hand against her arm would mean even less if she was seeing someone.

Meredith finally saw me and jumped. I smiled smugly when I noticed her loosen her grip on...him...and bring her arm to her side. He looked up then, too, and I realized I had seen him around school - Alex Karev. He leaned over to whisper in her ear, and my eyes narrowed.

"Meredith...what the hell is Derek Shepherd doing in your kitchen?" I heard him ask.

"Ask me yourself. I'm right in front of you." I said with a hint of anger in my voice as I walked closer.

"Oh..uh of course. So..what are you doing here...?" he finally asked, looking around the room awkwardly.

"I'm a friend of Mers." I explained, smiling at him.

"He's my _brother's_ friend." she told him as she glared at me. Karev just looked confused. Good.

Finally, Karev decided to go into the living room after Meredith told him she needed to talk to me and she'd be there in a minute.

"What do you think you're doing?" She whisper-shouted, smacking my chest a few times.

"I don't like him! There's no telling what he's going to try with you..." I responded, backing away and rubbing my pectoral.

"Nothing more than what you did!" her voice dropped a pitch. "Come grind with me!" She finished.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked, my eyes narrowed. "I was kidding!" I leaned in close "Not that I wouldn't like to." I whispered, running the tip of my nose up her cheek.

I backed up and smiled at my handiwork. Thoroughly flustered; just the way I liked her. Suddenly, Karevs voice broke through our bubble.

"Mer? You comin'?" he called.

"Yeah Mer, you comin'?" I mocked quietly. I smacked her butt lightly as she went up the stairs and when she spun to give me a death glare, I backed up with my hands raised.

"I swear, Derek!" She threatened.

"I'll be good! I swear" I responded, "and...ifImnotyoucanpunishme." I added quickly. She let out a frustrated sigh and I couldn't help but smirk.

M POV

Things were awkward to an extreme level. Sitting in my living room with Derek on my right and Alex in front of me.

"So...Karev-" Derek started.

"His name is Alex!" I hissed. He didn't even blink.

"So _Karev_. How'd you meet Mer?" he asked, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"I uh...well...we're in biology class together and she asked me if I wanted to come over and study...study date...have one, I mean…" he stopped his explanation when Derek's eyes narrowed and I elbowed him in the ribs. I shot Alex an apologetic look. "Well not a _date_ date I just umm...well. You're kind of protective of her aren't you?" he finally asked, looking slightly annoyed.

I groaned inwardly. I just knew Derek would say something...some kind of innuendo or something to try and tip Alex off and ruin my study date. It wasn't even a real date...it's just that being around Derek and liking him and not being able to do anything about it...it was frustrating. I needed someone I could talk to and tease and hug...I was beginning to think Karev-_Alex_- wasn't that person.

"You could say that. Just watching out for my girl, here" he punctuated his sentence by wrapping his arm around me and pulling me against him.

"_Your_ girl?" I asked angrily as I squirmed out of his grasp. Resistance was futile. Derek underestimated himself sometimes, when he said he was weak. If this was any indicator...Derek Shepherd was anything but weak. He kept me pinned to his side without even faltering in his smile.

I couldn't help but relax into his grip when he casually stroked my arm with his index finger. Alex, being his oblivious self, hadn't noticed a thing other than the scarily protective junior staring him down. He probably thought the whole "grab Meredith and hold her against you" thing was nothing more than brother-to-sister love. If the last few weeks were anything, I'd say that Derek and I were far past brother-to-sister love. I sighed inwardly.

_So much for seeing other people until we worked stuff out._

"-should go. Dinner's in a few anyways..." I heard Alex say.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I said I think I should go. Dinner's soon and Mom hates it when I miss dinner. Uhh..I guess it was...nice? Hanging out, I mean..." He looked at Derek and merely nodded his head. "See you tomorrow!" hHe called as he went out the door.

"Oh God..." I whispered quietly.

_3…2…1…_

"Wait..._tomorrow_? Mer, tomorrow's Saturday...why would he see you tomor - " he trailed off. "Oh. You have a _real_ date." He got up and started down the stairs towards the door.

"Der! Wait Derek!" I ran down after him. "Derek I'm sorry. You said...so I just...and he-"

"You'll just have to cancel," he interrupted, pushing the door open and stepping out into the sunshine.

"Yeah. I'll just have to - wait _what_?" I asked, replaying his words in my mind. I stepped out the door after him.

"Cancel. You'll just have to cancel." He looked at me like it was the simplest thing in the world and began to walk around to the side of the house.

"Wait! Who the hell do you think you are?" I called, running after him. "Since when do you get to tell me who and when I associate with! You arrogant jackass!" he spun around.

_Uh-oh. Oh God...I crossed the line with the jackass thing, I just know I did. _

"I mean..." I started again.

He actually looked pissed. "Why should you get to tell me if I can go on a date or not?" I tried, quieter.

"Since. You're. Mine." He growled, and before I could even ponder what he was saying, I was against the wall.

His lips were against mine in a bruising way, much like my back was against the brick of the house. I felt the vibration of his moan in my mouth as I got caught up and ran my fingers through his hair, fisting it roughly. His mouth slipped down to my jaw line and from there, to my neck. I heard him growl from deep within his chest as he pressed hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses to my neck and throat. I whimpered quietly when he nipped me. He worked his way to my ear, where he sucked on my earlobe gently and whispered into my ear.

"Like I said. You'll. Just. Have. To. Cancel." he backed off a little then, and I found that I couldn't function. He was trying to hand me something. I realized a second later that it was my cell phone. I took it and stared from him to the phone, then back again.

"Well, how will he know the date's off if you don't call him?" he asked logically.

_Good point._

As I scrolled through the 'a's' in my contacts, I felt myself hoisted up against Derek and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist as he pressed me back against the wall. I heard him groan quietly and I giggled. I finally found the number I was looking for and hit send.

D POV

Feeling Meredith's legs wrapped around me was like nothing I had ever dreamed of. The heels of her feet dug into my ass slightly and she had one arm draped around my neck. I heard the ring of the phone and set to work, sucking gently on her neck. Her eyes closed as her head fell back against the brick.

"Don't hurt yourself babe," I found myself mumbling quietly.

"Al-Alex." she started. "Listen, my brother came home." She stopped talking and I assumed I had found a particularly good spot on her neck.

_Duly noted…_

I backed off and she started again.

"He came home and said that we have plans all this weekend and that I can't do anything. I'm really sorry and I hope we can catch up some other time." At the last sentence I nipped at the sensitive spot on her neck, and she moaned as he talked. She quickly said her goodbye, and hung up, tossing the phone onto the grassy ground behind me.

"I hope he heard that last bit. Maybe he'd get a freaking clue." I grumbled.

"God you're horrible, Der," She giggled.

"Horrible? _Horrible_?" I feigned hurt. "I'll show you horrible," I growled playfully before I kissed her again, pulling on her lip and nipping it.

"Der, believe me. That's anything but-ahh. Anything but horrible." she finally finished. She then leaned back, looking into my eyes. "We're crossing the line here, Derek. Definitely crossing the line." she finished with a sigh.

I chewed on her ear gently as I mumbled, "This line. Maybe we should make it clearer. I could get you a marker...or sidewalk chalk or-" I didn't get to finish because of the playful hit Meredith swung at my chest. "Okay, okay," I said, laughing, "you're right, we're definitely crossing the line. But Mer?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You're forgetting; I live for danger." I smiled and gave her one last kiss before I set her down on the ground and followed her back into the house to wait for Mark.

* * *

**A/N**: **Reviews are better than jealous Derek!**


	5. Chapter 5: McDating the McVet

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter, in an attempt to make my chapters longer, is actually two chapters combined. :D Let me knowwwwww!**

* * *

M POV

I flailed my arm through the air, trying to make contact with my alarm clock before I was too awake to fall asleep again. I audibly sighed

_No use. _

I slowly moved into a sitting position and then headed downstairs to make some much-needed coffee. I pounded on Mark's door in a sad attempt at waking him up. I could drive a semi through Mark's room and he would probably just groan and roll over.

After starting the coffee I headed back upstairs to take a shower before Mark had the chance to. We were both hot-water-hogs, which was fine with me...so long as I got in first. I loved the feel of the hot water opening up my pores and soothing my muscles. As I shampooed my hair, my thoughts immediately drifted to the thing with Derek on Friday. I preferred to call it a "thing" because if I called it a 'steamy make-out session with Derek "McDreamy" Shepherd,' well…who knows where my mind would drift?

I inwardly smacked myself at the use of Derek's stupid nickname. Cristina, my best...person...(because friend didn't seem to fit her) had said the name fitted him and had taken to calling him that whenever she was around me. Besides Derek and I, she was the only person who knew about our relationship.

"Mark! Get your ass up!" I called loudly through his bedroom door.

"Up..." he mumbled back.

"C'mon! You're my ride to school and I can't be late!"

He opened the door and smacked his lips numerous times before rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes. "Shower?" he mumbled.

"Cold one." I responded, smiling.

"Better than nothing," he muttered as he stomped toward the bathroom.

"Hurry up!" I called, one last time, for good measure.

* * *

"Why do you _insist_ on calling him that, Cris? Is it because I hate it? I bet it is." I mumbled to Cristina.

"Because that's what he is! McDreamy!" she responded.

"I guess he kind of is," I giggled to myself. "It's starting to rub off on me, actually."

"Wait until you hear what we call Mark!" She said with a grin. I, however, groaned.

"McSteamy!" She said.

"I didn't want to know!" I yelled back.

She smiled before saying "McSteamy and McDreamy! They're the McDreamTeam!"

I rolled my eyes before laughing and heading to my next class - a class that I, unfortunately, shared with Derek. It was beginning to look like I wouldn't get any work done in that class for the rest of the year.

I walked into algebra three just as the bell rang and I looked around for a seat only to find one open. I groaned. The tables in this class had room for two seats, much like you'd expect a science class to have. Someone up there truly wanted to see me fail. Derek smiled a shit-eating grin when he motioned towards the open seat next to him.

"Looks like you're stuck with me, Grey." He whispered as I approached. I chose not to reply, as I feared it would come out as a flirt and only egg him on more. Normally I wouldn't have cared, but I really did need to pass this class. I reached down to pull a pen out of my bag and sat up to find a note on the table in front of me. I studied it for a brief moment and wrote back.

**Maybe if you could write in anything other than chicken-scratch I could answer.**

He took a split second to glare at me before he wrote again, slower this time.

_**I said, 'you look hot today.' :)**_

I took a brief moment to be shocked at his bluntness before I wrote again.

**You know we can't do this, Derek. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. MARK!**

_**And here I thought you'd be screaming **_**my**_** name by this time**__._

**Oh shut up. Please, for the love of God shut up!**

_**Oh, you know I can't resist you when you're pissed. :) Or when you're happy. You look adorable when you're happy. Besides…you seemed fine with this when you were pressed up against the house with your legs wrap-**_

I blushed furiously as I read while he wrote. I snapped the paper out of his hands and threw it in my bag before he could finish his recollection.

_**Who's McDreamy? **_He wrote on a clean sheet of paper.

I felt my heart stop. "What?" I whispered, choking.

He leaned over. "McDreamy. Who. Is. McDreamy?"

I went back to the note, so my voice couldn't betray me.

**Who called you that?**

_**I knew it was me. :) So did you come up with it? Does this mean I can call you a pet name now? I was thinking Snookie.**_

_Shit shit shit shit! _

I couldn't look at him, so I didn't. The entire rest of class I stared straight ahead, blocking Derek from my view with my right hand. When the bell rang, I bolted, trying to keep Derek from teasing me about it.

_Cocky bastard. Cocky McBastard._

I was torn from my thoughts when I looked up and noticed Derek, leaning against my locker.

"What?" I snapped when I approached and pushed him to the side so I could get to my books.

_How the hell did he beat me here…?_

"Listen Mer...I'm sorry if I upset you or whatever, bringing that up...I think it's..._cute_." He chuckled quietly.

"Don't be so impressed." I snapped again. "Cristina came up with it. She calls you that. Not me. I just thought that...when you said that...who told you about that anyways?" I finally got out. I didn't get a response because just as a I asked, Addison Montgomery walked up and pushed herself between Derek and I.

"Bitch..." I muttered. Apparently not quiet enough though, because she turned around and shot me a death-glare.

I could've walked away. I should have, as a matter-of-fact. But I didn't. Something about her attitude towards Derek made me stay, lingering by my locker far longer than necessary.

"Baby...can't we talk about this?" I heard her ask.

_Baby? How cheesy._

"No Addison, I'd rather not." he muttered back and I smirked.

_That's my guy._

"Oh come on. We can talk about it over dinner or something," she pled.

"You know, Addi, most high school kids would rather go to a movie for a date." He smiled when he said it, and I knew that smile. That was his flirty smile; he smiled like that when he teased me and now he was teasing this...girl, like he teased me.

"Fine. A movie, then?" She asked, smiling back.

"Yeah. A movie."

I made my presence known, then, by slamming my locker and walking away. The way Derek's head snapped up made me think that maybe, _just maybe_, he had forgotten I was there until _that_ moment.

"I gotta go, Addi," he muttered as he walked after me. The pouting look on her face made me want to smack her and I turned another corner purely so I wouldn't have to see it anymore.

"Mer!" I heard him whisper-shout in the now empty hall. A look at the clock told me I was five minutes late for class.

I spun around, then, pretty damn pissed.

"What?" I hissed. "You made me break off my date with Alex because you were a jealous ass hole and now you're going to a movie with that_ bitch_?" I was seething, angrier than I had been in a long time. He pulled me out a side door and into an empty courtyard.

"Mer! Please listen to me!" he asked as he put his hands on my shoulders. "Me and Addi, we had a bad break up a while ago...and I just want her back as my friend. If this is the way to do it then I want to do it!"

"Oh please, Derek! I saw her! She had anything but friendship on her mind! Jackass." I clenched my jaw and looked at the ground, eager for him to get off of me and let me be on my way.

"Would it be so bad, Meredith? Would it be so bad to date her again? I can't be with you! Not publicly! You act like you don't want me, anyways, asking me not to flirt and brushing me off!" he said with a mixture of pain and anger in his eyes.

I didn't know what to say.

"You're really great at running away, Meredith. So go ahead," he let go of my shoulders and backed away, "Run away."

I did run away. Not literally, of course, but I turned around at that moment and walked away with my head held high. I decided in that moment, that I would never let Derek Shepherd get to me again.

* * *

D POV

When I told her to walk away, I hadn't exactly been expecting her to...I thought she'd get what I was trying to say and apologize or something.

_Maybe throw herself at me so we could make out against the wall of the school…_

Well, I guess it just goes to show, never expecting anything when it comes to the Grey family.

I lay outside, on a ledge, determined to skip the rest of the day. Meredith, being her normal overachieving, high grades-holding self had several classes with juniors, two of which she shared with me. I didn't think I'd be able to stand being in a classroom with her-not after what had just gone down.

I groaned as my thoughts drifted to her once again, and then to Addison. I didn't know why I had agreed to go out with her, but Addison...she had a way of getting things she wanted. I looked to the watch on my wrist to discover that fourth period was over. Fourth period just so happened to be the other class I shared with Meredith and, since it was over, I figured it was safe to go back inside.

_So much for skipping. _

I walked inside and froze. Meredith was currently talking to Finn Dandridge, a fellow junior, whose locker was right next to mine. I clenched my jaw in pure anger and walked over to my locker. Meredith saw me coming and turned her back to me, facing Finn. This caused Finn to look up and meet my eyes.

"Shep." he said, nodding.

"Dandridge." I muttered back.

As I rifled through my locker, I eavesdropped on the conversation going on next to me. I heard Finn complaining about the test I should have taken during fourth period and Meredith reassuring him he did fine.

_How the hell did they know each other, anyways? _

I looked over at them when I heard Finn bring up his activities for the weekend, saying that maybe she could join him.

_Oh hell. _

"...So Friday?" I heard her giggle.

"Friday." he confirmed, smiling.

I was beyond angry; she was doing this just to piss me off. I was sure of it. Well, two could play at that game.

"Watch out for this one, Finn. She bites." I couldn't help but smirk as I made the comment, the totally out-of-line comment. But it was true, she did bite. I couldn't help but smile again as I casually fingered the small bruise she had given me on my neck. Finns eyes homed in on the spot and he looked to Meredith, confused. As I looked to Meredith, I flinched at the look of hurt and embarrassment in her eyes. She looked pretty pissed too.

I walked away, headed to my fifth period class, pretty happy.

_Two can play at this game._

M POV

"He's such a loser," I shouted, for Finn's benefit. He definitely couldn't know about Derek and I.

"You two...?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

I laughed, loud. "Oh no! Never. He's my older brother's weird-ass friend. He thinks he's doing Mark a favor by trying to keep guys away from me."

"Oh! Okay," he smiled, satisfied that I had had nothing to do with Derek. "Well I'd better get back to class, you know. So…Friday, see you Friday Meredith!" He backed away, smiling, before turning around and jogging to his last class of the day.

I felt bad, for using Finn like this. But I wasn't really using him...I actually kind of liked him. But he was no Derek, that's for sure.

_Here we go…_

D POV

I really wish I would start thinking before I say things. Not just the thing with Meredith and Finn…but the thing _afterwards_ with Finn. He was just being nice, and I was…well I'm not quite sure what I was…

_"Shep! Hey, Shep!" he called as he jogged after me. _

_"Yeah?" I turned around to face him. _

_"The test you…missed. It was killer, so I thought you'd want some notes. I was hoping at least one person would pass," he finished with a laugh. _

_"Yeah sure, but I'm late now. So I'll pick them up this weekend at your house?" I questioned. _

_"Fine with me, see you later, man!" _

After figuring out all the things I had to do over the weekend, I decided that Saturday morning would be the only time I had free. I then realized that Saturday was after Friday and that Friday was Finn's date with Meredith. Finn was a bragger. He liked to brag about his dates, and I wasn't quite sure I could handle being the first person he got to tell about Meredith.

I needed those notes, though. Maybe I could just tell him I had to be somewhere and get in and out in less than thirty seconds. Maybe it could work.

_Maybe, but probably not._

I was still trying to convince myself of that when I was sitting in Finn's driveway on Saturday. I held the bridge of my nose between my fingers and prayed for my pounding headache to go away. My date with Addison…hadn't gone well, but we had agreed to try again.

_"Thank you." Addison said, after our date, if you could call it that. _

_"You're thanking me for the worst date ever?" I laughed as I said it. _

I heard my car door squeak open and before I knew it, I was knocking on Finn Dandridge's front door.

He looked surprised to see me, which was my first clue to get the hell. Out. Of. There.

"Problem, Dandridge?" I joked quietly, ready to bolt.

"Uh...No…No not at all…it's just I'm kind of in the middle of some-"

I heard her before I saw her. She called out Finn's name, and then I heard her light footsteps as she came down the stairs behind Finn. Meredith came down the stairs in a pair of white short shorts and a purple halter-top. I decided at that point that I loved halter-tops, and that I hated Finn Dandridge.

She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, shuffling from foot to foot.

"Hey, Derek…" she almost whispered.

I stood, staring at her, for a minute or two before I finally composed myself enough to walk out of the house and back to my car.

"I…gotta…have something to do." I resisted the urge to hit my car door as I climbed back in.

"A vet!" I shouted as I dropped my head to my steering wheel. "He wants to be a fucking VET! How is that attractive?"

Grumbling, I started my car and sped away. Then I began thinking, McDreamy_. I'm McDreamy_. How does he think he can compete with that?

_Heh. McVet. _

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

I picked up my phone and dialed Addison.

"Addi, hey. Listen; do you want to go out tonight? I need to…well never mind. So out? Tonight?"

She asked me what I wanted to do, and I offered up a movie. Again.

"I don't know, Derek…" she said, reluctant.

"C'mon," I smiled. "Just one more movie." I knew she could always 'hear' my smile, so I smiled even bigger.

"Okay," she agreed. "But I get to choose the movie!"

"Sounds great. I'll pick you up."

I hung up with no farewells, and went straight back to glaring at the road ahead of me.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are better than purple halter tops XD**


	6. Chapter 6: Let'sTalk

***Sighs* I'm sad, guys! I have a bunch of readers...yet not many reviews. :[ Help me out!**

* * *

M POV

I audibly cussed as I read my incoming text from Cristina, saying she had to ditch our outing tonight so she could go out with some guy named Owen. She had ditched me to deal with Finn alone, and, needless to say, I wasn't happy. Finn was a great guy, no doubt there, but he definitely wanted...more...than me. That's why I had Cris; Finn was less likely to try and make-out with me at the movies tonight if someone else was sitting next to him, glaring angrily.

I put in my iPod headphones, sung along, and walked to the kitchen, all while I furiously texted Cristina. "Give me the beat boys and free my soul, I wanna get lost in the rock and roll..." I quietly sang as I slid across the kitchen floor to the corner cabinet. I felt eyes on me and looked up to meet the eyes of Addison and Derek.

"Well," I said as I nodded at them, "this is a little bit awkward, huh?"

D POV

I couldn't help but crack a smile-no matter how mad I was supposed to be at her- when Meredith looked between the two of us. I couldn't tell if she actually expected an answer or not, but she looked serious enough. I put my chin in my hand, propping my head up, as I examined Meredith. She was clad in skinny jeans and a snug shirt with her hair falling down over her shoulders; adorable. I was jarred out of my thoughts by a jab in the ribs from Addison.

"If you're going to openly stare at a girl, will you at least look in my general direction?" She hissed, not so quietly. I saw Meredith smirk and spin around to pull something out of a cabinet and I could feel my face heat at being caught.

"So. Why are you guys even here?" She looked at Addison through narrowed eyes.

"Oh," I snapped to attention, "movies. Movies, we're going to the movies and were here to see if..."

Looking into Mer's soft green eyes, I lost track of my thoughts and forgot exactly what we were talking about. Addison glared at me as she finished my answer. "To see if Mark was interested in doubling."

"Oh, cool! I'm going to the movies tonight, too. With Finn..." she added the last part quietly, as though she was just realizing it.

"How _is_ old Dandridge?" I couldn't resist asking.

"Oh. Finn is...Finn. Finn's good, he's good." She punctuated her sentence with a puff of air.

I grunted in response and turned to face the table.

_Stupid girl that I can't stay away from. Stupid girl's date._

M POV

"C'mon, Finn," I said, my tone showing my annoyance, "let's just watch the movie." That had to be at _least_ the third time Finn had casually tried to start kissing me. I could tell he was wondering what was wrong when he brought his arm, which had been wrapped around me, back to his lap.

I figured there was no point in trying to keep up with the movie, now that it was almost over. I took to looking around the theater, noting how many people were texting, trying to hide their screens under jackets. I then noticed that someone was looking in my direction, a couple of rows down. When he saw staring back, he smirked and turned his attention back to the screen.

I smirked when Addison turned around too, probably wondering what Derek had been looking at. I couldn't resist the urge the give her a little wave when her eyes fell on me.

D POV

I watched her as she gently shoved Finn's advances away, and somehow I knew that she and Finn wouldn't last.

"What are you looking at?" Addison whispered, turning towards the back of the theater.

"Nothing, just...nothing." I whispered as I went back to watching the stupid movie Addison had picked out. I inwardly cringed when I heard her let out a quiet "bitch," knowing that she had discovered the object of my affections. I leaned further into the other armrest, as I had been doing the entire night. Addison had been subtly trying to lean into me the entire night and it had honestly been annoying me.

When the credits came up I turned around for the fiftieth time, only to see that Meredith and Finn were gone. How had I missed her exit? I grabbed Addison's hand and pulled her out of the theater quickly, hoping she thought I only wanted to avoid Meredith, when I really wanted to run into her.

I stopped when I saw her sitting at one of the raised tables in the theater lobby, alone. I looked around for Finn, and spotting him nowhere, told Addison I'd be right back. Ignoring the beginnings of an annoyed protest, I headed over to Meredith's table.

"Where's the McVet?" I joked.

She looked up then, noticing me and smiling. "The what?" She asked, clearly confused by my bad joke.

"Nothing. But where's Dandridge? You shouldn't be alone in here, all sorts of creeps lurking." I pointed out.

"Oh, he..." she looked around a little bit, "Finn left. Without me. Told me to call my own 'damn ride.'"

"What? Why?" I questioned, absolutely furious.

"Calm down, Derek. I told him I didn't think things were going well, and that we shouldn't drag this on, and he got pissed." She stated like it was no big deal. She even shrugged.

"Well what? Were you going to just sit here and hope some creep would come up and offer you a ride? Or at least call Mark?" I asked, jokingly, as I tried to quiet my anger at Finn.

"Oh, I was hoping some creepy stalker would offer me one. You know, if _you_ offer to drive me, my wish will be granted," she joked back, smirking and leaning back in her chair.

"Oh that was cold," I flirted, "for that, I might just leave you here, all alone." I started to walk off slowly.

"You wouldn't!" She called, running up behind me.

"Right you are," I muttered, leading the way back to Addison with my hand on her back.

M POV

Somewhere, deep in my mind, I knew that Derek and I had been flirting. I also knew that it was inappropriate. I also knew that I could also shut up that logical part of my mind by focusing on Derek's smile.

I was pretty giddy when he dropped Addison off at her house first; seemingly oblivious to the fact that Addison was pissed to the point of seeing red. I climbed up front next to Derek and blushed when our hands touched the radio at the same time.

"So why's Finn being such a McBastard?" he asked, smirking.

"A McBastard?" I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah. McBastard, the McFutureVet is a McBastard. I'm pretty good at the McWording, don't you think?" He seemed so serious and it only made me laugh harder.

"But seriously. He could have at least driven you home." He grumbled.

"Yes but then we wouldn't have this lovely bonding time." I pointed out. "Derek...why _are_ we mad at each other?" I finally asked.

"I don't know...I really don't. Why _are_ we mad?" He asked, sounding astonished.

"Stupid, huh?" I asked. I didn't expect an answer, though.

We pulled into the driveway and saw that Mark wasn't home. This knowledge inspired Derek to walk me to the door.

"So..." He started kicking the ground gently. I had my back against the door, and he faced me with one arm braced against the door on my right side. To anyone walking or driving by, it would've seemed like we were ending a date.

"So..." I responded, biting my bottom lip.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly, "I'm sorry I let this happen, and I'm sorry I tried to make you jealous-"

"You _what_?" I asked, eyes wide.

"I want to be you friend, Mer." He continued as if he hadn't heard me. "I don't want you to feel like you should be mad at me and I definitely don't want to be mad at you because I care about you." He closed his eyes as he finished his sentence, as if he was relieved to have finally admitted it.

My eyes fluttered closed when he leaned in towards me in that way that I had come to know and love so well. They snapped open again, however when he muttered, "I can't" and began to walk back towards his car. He stopped and turned back around to me.

"Bye, Mer." He smiled sadly.

"Bye, Derek." I smiled back as I turned and went into the house, locking the door behind me.

Five minutes later, I heard a loud banging at the front door and ran downstairs to investigate.

"I swear to God, Mark, if you forgot your key again..." I muttered.

I swung open the door to see Derek, instead of Mark.

"Derek," I breathed, "What're you...? You scared the crap out of me!" I slapped his chest for emphasis.

"Where's Mark?" He asked quickly.

"Uh...he was supposed to stay out all night...but I never know with him..." I explained, confused as hell.

He mashed his lips to my own, pushing his tongue between my lips and massaging it against my own. He kept trying to tell me something, but ended up kissing me again, instead.

"We."

_Kiss._

"We have."

_Kiss._

"Talk...we have to."

_Kiss kiss._

"Talk we have to talk!" he tried to get it all out.

_Kiss. Long kiss._

We, somehow, made it back into the house and were kissing against the foyer wall. He ran his fingers up my back and I shivered as he worked his way up my neck for the third time.

"What is it with you and _walls_?" I wondered out loud, realizing that every time we kissed, I was pressed up against something.

He pulled back and chuckled. "I don't even know…" he laughed again and ran his hand through his hair.

"So I guess we should talk…" I said quietly, looking up at him through my lashes.

"Absolutely," he huffed, "and then more kissing."

Before I realized what was happening, Derek had me tossed over his shoulder and was hauling me up the stairs. I beat my hand against his back a few times, giggling.

"Let me down!"

Rather than answer, he simply smacked me on the butt and dropped me on the couch. He let his eyes rake up and down my body a few times before groaning.

"Why don't we just skip straight to the kissing?" He dropped down next to me and pressed his lips to mine again, gentler then he had ever kissed me. He stroked my cheek slowly with the back of his hand and sighed into my mouth. I slowly traced his ear with the tip of my finger before sliding my entire hand back into his hair and tugging on the strands.

Derek," I groaned after almost ten minutes, "I thought we were going to talk?"

"Moaning is considered talking," he muttered as he continued to suck on my neck. The act caused me to moan quietly and he grinned against my skin.

"I see you agree with me."

"Derek, c'mon. Talk, you said it your-ahhh..." I trailed off. Slowly, I managed to push him back and stand up from the couch.

"You want something to drink while we talk?" I emphasized, "talk", hoping he would get the message. I took two steps towards the kitchen but was tugged back when Derek looped his index finger through my back belt loop and pulled me onto his lap. I couldn't help but giggle when he attacked my neck and ear again.

"Talk. You're right, we have to talk" he whispered seductively in my ear. I admit I was a little disappointed when he slid me off his lap and moved to the opposite side of the couch, facing me. "Listen, Meredith. I'm sorry, really sorry...for trying to piss you off. I stupidly decided that, since you were gonna date Finn, I was gonna date Addison to get back at you. Needless to say, I failed. Miserably. I can't stay mad at you, believe me, I tried. And…I know you probably think I'm retarded for trying in the first place but I figured I just had to tell you so we could clean the slate, uhh...so to speak."

"Why'd you want to make me jealous?" I asked, wondering if his reason was the same as mine.

He seemed nervous when he answered. "I wanted you back...well as back as I could have you. I figured if I made you jealous enough you'd jump me the next time we were alone," he had a quirky smile on his face. "You know, I love when you get all jumpy."

"I've never jumped you!" I blushed.

"Mmm. Not yet, anyways." He wiggled his eyebrows and scooted closer to me.

"I have to tell you, Derek...I'm pretty guilty too," I started, "the only reason I dated Finn was to try and get over you."

"Oooh. Pretty hard, huh?" he smirked, "Once you get to know and love me, you can't let go."

"Arrogant jack-ass," I joked.

"Oh now that was mean!" he feigned being hurt. "For that you get no kissing." He looked to the clock and looked back to me. "It'll be a long night with no kisses."

"I did it before, I can do it again," I got up to walk towards the kitchen and, once again, didn't make it but a few steps before I was stopped. This time, he decided to resort to tackling me and throwing me over his shoulder. Again.

"You're supposed to beg!" he chuckled quietly before hauling me upstairs towards my room.

D POV

"Wow," I looked around her room as I dropped her down on her bed. "I haven't been in here in a long time. Not since me and Mark used to steal your toys when we were little, anyways."

"Well yeah, it'd be weird if my older brother's friend came in my room. Some might even say he was a pervert."

I smiled at her, knowing she was messing with me. "Well, you and I both know that's not true," I shot back.

"Yeah…sure we do," she teased me mercilessly. "Besides, you were in here the night of the party!"

"Yeah but I was too caught up on you to really get a good look around."

I looked around the room and sat on her bed, taking the time to bounce up and down a few times. A thought worked its way into my mind and I voiced it without thinking. "Hm, comfortable bed. Pretty noisy, though, we'd have to move the party somewhere else if someone was home."

I smiled at the flush working its way up her neck and was about to pull her to me when her phone beeped. She put her finger over my lips to silence me when she answered and I pulled the tip of her finger into my mouth and bit it playfully. I could tell she was trying to get me to stop when she kept saying, "Mark" and I dropped back on the bed, defeated.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, I'll be fine! I'll call a friend to come over or something." I heard. She hung up her cell phone and smiled down at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Well, Mark won't be home until this afternoon and I was just trying to decide what I could do with you with all that time," she said seductively, and I couldn't help but close my eyes and groan. I was thinking of the things she could do too.

"I see you catch my drift," she smiled as she slid her hand over my thigh, dangerously close to my now hardening length. I backed up, I had to. She was only fifteen and if I didn't take a step back, I'd no doubt end up doing something we'd both regret tomorrow morning.

"We...ahhhh" I was cut off when her fingertips brushed the zipper of my jeans. She sat back then, hands in her lap, smiling innocently while I tried to get my thoughts up to speed.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked when I jumped you," she said, smirking.

"I-" I was cut off at the sound of the front door opening and Mark's voice carrying up the stairs.

"Mer! Change of plans, I'm home!"

"Oh shi-" I yelled as Meredith shoved me off the bed and sent me crashing to the floor. "Mer! What the hell!"

"Shh!" she whisper-screamed.

_Oh God. _

My mind shut down in fear as I heard Mark's footsteps trekking up the stairs.

"Mer? Are you all right? Did you fall?" he called.

I was being shoved under her bed without notice and decided to shut up before Mark heard me. I tried to calm down as I listened to Mark talk to her and Meredith ramble in her nervous way. Not even five seconds after the door shut I was being drug out from under the bed and shoved out the window and onto the rooftop.

"Meredith, how do you honestly expect me to get down from here?" I asked in absolute horror.

"I don't know but you can't stay!" she whispered.

"Please? C'mon I'll stay in your closet if I have to!" I pled.

"Fine fine," she said with a sigh and let me back into her room. She went over to her bedroom door and locked it, as insurance I guess, and jumped in her bed. "I'll feel bad if I make you sleep in my closet, so c'mon." she patted the space on the bed behind her.

I cracked a smile and jumped in. "Someone wants to get lucky, I see."

"Too bad he's not going to, huh?" She lay down and shoved a body pillow in between us, laughing when I pushed my bottom lip out in a pout.

"Be good, Shepherd," she fake-glared as she said it.

"Do I have to?" I teased, throwing the pillow across the room and pulling her back flush against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled my nose into her neck before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Reviews aren't better than make-out sessions with Derek...but review anyways. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7: Hell Hath No Fury

**A/N: Here it is! Yayy! This is where I changed the story. Check it out XD**

* * *

D POV

I slipped into the Grey house and yawned as I stepped into Mark's room. Meredith had woken me up at five that morning and pushed me out the door without as much as a kiss good-bye. By the time I dragged myself into my own house, I was too awake to even bother going back to sleep.

I stifled yet another yawn as Mark beckoned me over to play the newest game centered around violence.

"Hey, man, why so tired?" he asked, "Find you a hot girl to keep you up all night?" Even though I knew he was joking, my face flushed in embarrassment.

"Nah…"

_Just your sister…_

"Pfft. Liar, get your ass over here and help me beat this fucker." He jerked the controller through the air as he gnawed on his lip and muttered obscenities.

I rolled my eyes and threw myself next to him on the couch, grabbing a controller in the process. I knew I'd be no help to Mark in his quest to 'beat this fucker'; I was way too busy thinking about his sister.

Around 11 that night, I sauntered into Meredith's room.

"Derek! What're you doing!" She asked as I pressed my lips to hers quickly.

"Mark is in the shower. Don't worry!"

"But he'll be out any minute!" she protested against my lips.

"Then I guess we'll just have to hurry, huh?" I growled.

I pushed her back on the bed softly before diving on top of her and pressing my lips against her neck in the way she loved. When my teeth made contact with the skin around her pulse point, she pushed me back.

"What?" I asked, my ego shrinking.

"No marking the neck," she said sternly. "Mark's seen me once today, bruise-less, and if he sees me with a bruise….well let's just say he'll know he didn't do it…"

I sighed, "You have a point, I guess."

"I do!"

"How about something a little more subtle?" I asked, an idea rapidly forming in my brain.

I jumped up and walked over to her desk in search of a marker.

"Aha!" I held up the Crayola pen in victory and made my way back to Meredith. I pulled her arm into my lap and went to work, telling her not to look until I finished.

"Okay, you can look now," I smiled.

"Derek!" she whisper-shouted, "I can't believe you!" she hit my chest for emphasis, so I grabbed her hand and ran my lips across her knuckles, effectively quieting her.

"You gotta stop with the physical violence, babe! What my doctor gonna say when I show up for my next physical with bruises all over my chest?"

"That your…girlfriend…mauled you when you wrote all over her arm!"

"Hello, my name is Meredith and I belong to Derek Shepherd." I read aloud smugly.

"Derek! I don't _belong_ to _anyone_!" She hissed, "What would you do if I treated you like you were…a bike or a car?"

"I'd let you ride me all night long" I whispered seductively in her ear and smiled when she let out an involuntary whimper.

"Very…very funny, now help me get this," she gestured to my graffiti, "off of my arm!"

"But I like it" I whispered. I began kissing her neck, moving up to gently suck on her earlobe. I knew how it undid her when I kissed her neck, even though she tried denying it.

"Derek…you have to-" I stopped before she could finish, having heard the shower shut off.

"Bye, babe!" I smiled, watching her try to compose herself. I pulled her after me as I quickly walked to the door, giving her a quick kiss before jogging towards the staircase.

M POV

A couple of hours later, I woke up to the sound of someone walking down the hallways towards my bedroom. Unsurprisingly, Derek popped his head in seconds later.

"Are you planning on making a habit out of this?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"What?" he quirked an eyebrow before dropping down into my desk chair.

"Popping in my room every couple of hours?"

"Why? Am I annoying?"

"Absolutely not. I like the company." I smiled.

"The _company_?" he asked. "And here I thought you only tolerated me because of my fuckhawt features." He smirked and sat down beside me as I rolled my eyes.

"Who says _fuckhawt_?" I laughed.

"Me." He growled playfully before tackling me.

_God I love that growl._

We kissed heavily for a while before he dragged his lips down my neck and I wrapped my legs around his hips. I moaned when I felt _him_ pressing against me. I thrust lightly against him and he groaned before tensing up.

"Mer," he said, his voice deeper than usual. "We gotta stop." He reached down and gently pried me off of him.

"What? Why?" I blushed, wondering what I had done wrong.

He rubbed his thumb lightly on my cheek and smiled. "You're way too special for…_that…_right now."

I scoffed.

_Sureee…_

"What did I do wrong?" I asked, totally disregarding his comment.

"What?" his eyebrows came together. "You didn't do _anything_ wrong, Mer, didn't you hear me?"

"Yeah yeah, too special. All that jazz."

"I was serious!" He sat up, pulling me with him, and grabbed my face gently with both hands. "Dead. Serious." He kissed me chastely and added, "Please believe me?"

"Fine." I laid back down and he took his place behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me flush against him.

After a few minutes, he muttered against my ear. "I guess I should go back downstairs, huh?"

"No!" I held his hands against me and he chuckled quietly. "Stay with me until I fall asleep."

"I will." He smiled, reaching over me to click off my lamp.

D POV

When I was eight years old, Mark threw ice water on me to wake me up. I remember the way he laughed and the feel of the ice shocking me awake. I was actually incapable of movement for a few seconds. I had tried to jump up and hit him, but he simply knocked me back down, like he always did.

This morning, I felt that same shock, though it wasn't from ice water. It was from the feel of hands on my shirt, yanking me out of bed and slamming me against the wall.

"Aw shit!" I groaned, from both the feel of my head slamming back into dry wall and from the fact that Mark was the one holding me against it.

_Hell hath no fury._

I flinched as my head made contact with the wall again. I would have fought back if he just let up for a split second, long enough for things to clear up again. His teeth were gritted together in anger, his face red. He slid his hand up from my shirt to my throat, Meredith started yelling.

"Mark! Put him down _now_!" she shouted.

As he looked sideways towards her, his index finger and thumb dug into the sides of my neck, causing me to let out a quiet whimper. The noise caused Mark's attention to turn back to me, and he smirked.

_Smug bastard. _

My head started pounding in time with my pulse, and it got harder to concentrate.

When he repeated the action, harder this time, I lost it. My right hand hook caught his jaw and he let go of my throat so he could grab it.

I took this split second of time and dove at him, tackling him to the floor, thinking about every time he had slammed me to the ground - especially the time when he broke my nose and only smirked before dragging me back to my house to tell my Mom. Mark had always been the one to beat the ever living crap out of me; that was about to _change_.

M POV

I tried to get between Mark and Derek, but Derek beat me to it. He tackled Mark and hit him in the face; I could see a rapidly-forming bruise appearing. Derek sat up, no longer hitting Mark, and clenched his jaw.

"Now, can we talk like normal human beings or do you want to hit me again?" Derek shouted, out of breath.

Mark went with the second option, his fist connecting with the side of Derek's head. I stepped in then, jumping up and trying to push Derek off of Mark before one of them ended up unconscious.

"Meredith, back up! I've got this!" Derek didn't look away from Mark, though he spoke to me.

"No! Get off him, Derek! And if either one of you throw another punch, I won't forgive you." This got Derek's attention more than Mark's, and he stood up. Mark, slowly, followed suit.

"How can you be okay with this, Mer?" Mark asked, astounded. "He got in your bed! At night! He slept with you!" He went at Derek again and I jumped between them.

"It…It wasn't his fault! We were talking…and we fell asleep." It hurt to lie to Mark, but I didn't want Derek to get hurt. Derek had muscle…but not as much as Mark.

"Oh bull shit!" Mark growled.

_Fail._

"He had his arms wrapped around you! And his face…his face in your…neck!" As he said it he glanced at my neck, looking sick when he saw the small bruise I tried to hide.

"Oh _hell _no! I swear to _God_ if that's a…" he gulped, unable to say the word and I looked away, ashamed of hurting my brother.

Derek readied himself for another fight and clenched his fists.

Mark, however did not plan on fighting, and slumped over, defeated.

"We're brothers, Shep…"

"I know."

"She should be like your sister!"

"She's not." Derek said with an air of defiance, and pulled me to him, my back against his chest. I couldn't help but be proud when Derek stared straight at Mark, refusing to look away or let go of me.

Mark looked angry, again, when he eyed Derek's arm wrapped protectively around my waist. If he wanted to hit Derek again, he didn't show it.

"Get out." Mark growled.

"What?" Derek and I spoke at the same time.

"Get out of my house, Derek."

"You can't be serious, man! We've been friends for years!" Derek's arms slipped from around my waist. I backed away and stared numbly at the confrontation.

"Yeah, we have. But you just ruined it. Now get out of my house before I drag you out myself and give you another broken nose." Mark was starting to get angry again, and Derek sensed it. He turned to face me with a defeated look on his face before stepping around Mark and going down the stairs.

"Mark-"

"Don't tell me I'm stupid, or that I did the wrong thing, or that I can't stay mad forever. I know the kind of guy he is, Meredith. You were making a mistake, and you should be happy I just fixed it for you."

"I know him too, Derek!"

"Not like I do! I was his best friend, damn it! I saw the way he looked at girls, and the way he talked about them. He's a _guy,_ Meredith, and so am I. I know how he _thinks; _that's what's important."

I did nothing but shake my head, disliking the way he said he _was_ Derek's best friend.

"When you're ready to say thanks, let me know." He walked out into the hallway without looking back.

Just as I was about to say something, my phone alerted me to a new text message. I flopped on my bed with a loud sigh, reaching for my phone.

_**Incoming from Derek: 9:42 AM**_

_**He can't stop me from seeing you.**_

_**Outgoing to Derek: 9:42 AM**_

_**He'll try.**_

_**Incoming from Derek: 9:44 AM**_

_**He won't be able to.**_

**A/N: Reviews are better than determined Derek! **


	8. Chapter 8: Moonlight Magic

**AN: I AM BACK! I'm so very sorry that I haven't updated. Truly, I was filled with writer's block, and then I had some serious family emergencies. For now I am back and will be posting on a weekly schedule until this story is finished. Thank you guys so much for not abandoning me! (Or so I hope) :]**

* * *

MPOV

"Derek," I sighed, "this is so boring!" I whispered.

"Wow." He said, pulling his lips away from my neck. "Way to ruin my self confidence there, Mer."

I giggled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips: "Oh you know what I mean-this has to be the fifth movie we've seen in two weeks! I want sunlight, Derek!"

"So you can see this pretty face of mine?"

"Shut up." I smiled and elbowed him in the side. Someone near the front of the theater shushed us and we sunk down in our seats.

"I know you want sunshine baby, but while your brother is still feeling murderous…" he trailed off.

"I know," I grumbled, standing and stretching. Derek stood with me and we walked out of the theater hand-in-hand.

As much as we joked about our situation with Mark, I was actually upset about it. What girl wouldn't want to show off her boyfriend out in public or at school?

_Especially when said boyfriend is Derek Shepherd. _

We drove home in comfortable silence, aside from Derek's ever-present teasing, and he dropped me off two blocks down from my house.

"I'll see you later?" I asked as he reached across the center console to pull my lips against his. He didn't even answer as he pulled me across the console into his lap, becoming more aggressive. He grunted against my lips as he licked the top one, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and his tongue pressed gently against my own. After several minutes of passionate kissing, we pulled away panting.

"Oh Meredith," Derek groaned quietly, his head dropping back against the headrest.

"Derek," I giggled, pulling off of his lap. "I'd better get out of here before my neighbors call the police." He pulled me back down onto his lap, groaning again when I dropped down on his…problem. I flushed red with embarrassment and so did he.

"Yeah, you'd better," he muttered, "and next time? Next time I'm choosing a different driveway to pull in to: I feel like these people are gonna come home while we're parked." We pulled into the same driveway after every one of our movie dates, simply because these people were never home.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," I smiled as I slid out of the car.

"Hey! Meet me at lunch outside of the cafeteria, okay?" He wagged his eyebrows suggestively and laughed.

"I'll try my best," I winked and started off down the street. He waited until he saw me step onto my own driveway before revving the engine obnoxiously and taking off out of the neighborhood.

I opened the front door and threw my keys on the stairs before I headed up to the living room, stopping suddenly when I saw that it was already occupied.

By Mark.

And Addison.

_Oh, Mark. You are so screwed._

**DPOV**

I tried to think of…unattractive…thoughts on the drive home to calm myself down from my alone time with Meredith. Thinking of Mark managed to do it. I sighed sadly, regretting losing the only real friend I had. Now that Mark had managed to turn most of our friends against me, I really only had Meredith.

_Meredith. Meredith's lips. Meredith's tongue. _

I shivered subtly and pulled into my driveway.

"Ma! I'm home!" I shouted, toeing off my shoes and climbing the stairs to the kitchen.

"Derek! How was your day?" My Mom asked, smiling as she popped herself some popcorn.

"It was great, Ma. Nothing to complain about."

"So when am I going to meet this girl, Derek?" She asked, smiling wryly. I rolled my eyes and took a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"What girl?" I muttered as I slid into a seat at the breakfast bar.

"I'm many things, Derek but I am not naïve! So, who is she?" She made herself busy washing some dishes in the sink, obviously waiting for me to elaborate.

"Yes, DerBer! Tell us who she is!" My younger sister, Amelia waltzed in the kitchen and sat next to me at the bar.

"She's none of your business, Amelia. And do NOT call me that!" Amelia was my only sister still living at home. My older sisters, Nancy and Kathleen, were both well on their way to medical school, leaving me at home to suffer with the youngest.

"Besides," I continued, "I can't tell you who she is…yet." I smiled, thinking of Meredith. I knew that Amelia would let it slip that I was seeing her, and I couldn't have the news spreading around school like wildfire.

"Oh he's in love, Mom!" Amelia squealed, tearing me out of my inner ramblings. I glared at her and took a drink of my water. "It's true! He isn't even denying it!" She continued to gush over Meredith and I with my mother as I stomped up the stairs, seeking solitude.

A few minutes later, I was lying on my bed thinking about nothing in general when I was struck with an idea. Meredith wanted sunshine. Maybe I couldn't give her sunshine…but I didn't see anything wrong with moonlight!

I reluctantly walked down the hall to my sister's room, hesitating before even raising my hand to knock on her door. Before I had the chance, she opened it and slammed into me.

"Derek, damn it!" she whispered. "You scared the crap out of me!" She pushed past me and headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. I followed her and mumbled, "I need your help." She stopped mid-step.

"What?" she asked curiously, her attention peaked.

"I said I need your help, Amelia." I rolled my eyes and took my previous spot at the breakfast bar.

"With what? Is it something about your girlfriend? What is it?" She hopped up and down and I put my hand on her shoulder to still her.

"I have an idea and I want you to tell me something. What do girls like to eat?" She looked at me, obviously disappointed, and I smirked.

_This is going to be amazing._

MPOV

"Hey, Mark!" I smiled, sitting in the chair across from the couch where Mark and Addison were sitting.

"Meredith!" Marks face drained of color and stood up.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. I was just getting one of Addison's friend's phone number!" Addison glared at Mark's back, and if I didn't know better, I would bet that he felt it. He twitched: something he only did when he was extremely uncomfortable. ""Let's go in the kitchen, Mer. I have to ask you something really important." He practically dragged me behind him, but not before I could give Addison a quick wave.

"Meredith! Please for the love of God don't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what, Mark?" I smiled.

"You know what I'm talking about, Meredith! Don't play dumb!"

"Oh! You mean the fact that you've been seeing Derek's, your best friend, ex-girlfriend behind his back? Behind everyone's back really," I added sweetly.

"Oh come on, Meredith! Don't do this to me! And Derek is not my best friend: he isn't even my friend!"

"Would you stop being such an asshole?"I shouted, slapping his arm far harder than necessary. "I'll bet you've been with her since before your fright with Derek! Haven't you?"

"Meredith please –"

"No! No! You are such a bastard! I can't even stand to look at you! I hope Derek kicks your ass some day!" I was so angry, I was seeing red. I stomped up the stairs and threw myself onto my bed. Mark was all I had, really, besides Derek. I had never been so disappointed in anyone.

Sometime later, I must have dozed off; I woke to a quiet tapping on my bedroom window. After nearly having a heart attack, I slunk to the window and peaked in between the curtains. I threw the curtains open and gasped. Derek was sitting, on my roof, with a blanket and a picnic basket.

_Did guys even do crap like this?_

He smiled slyly before motioning for me to open the window.

"Derek…" I muttered as I pushed the window up in its frame. "You are so unbelievable…"

"I hope that's a good thing," he laughed.

"It is!" I quickly replied. "I just…how did you come up with something like this?"

"Don't you remember? The first night I snuck into your room? You got in a panic and tried to force me out onto the roof! I like to think of that night as the first of many…room sneaking in things?"

I giggled behind my hand and shook my head slowly. "Derek Shepherd."

"Meredith Grey," he said quietly, suddenly at the window, pressing his lips against mine. Our kiss was chaste and slow. I savored the moment for as long as I could before he picked me up and pulled me out onto the roof with him. I backed up quickly; the roof seemed much smaller when I was actually standing on it.

"I've got you," he whispered soothingly, pressing my back against his chest with his arms around my waist. We sat down against my window and ate the food that Derek had brought along with him, talking and cuddling while we watched the stars.

"I wish we could see more," I muttered, watching the sky.

"You know, before my Dad died, he bought this property. He wanted to build a house on it. I go out there sometimes, when I miss him too much. You can see all of the stars out there, I swear."

"Are you gonna take me out there someday?" I smiled, turning to face him.

"Absolutely," he whispered, brushing his lips against mine for what was probably the thousandth time that evening.

"This is amazing, Derek," I said for probably the _millionth_ time that evening.

"I know," he chuckled, "I am pretty amazing," he teased, tickling my sides gently. He pulled me onto his legs, sitting Indian style with me in the middle.

"Keep on thinking that, DerBer." I laughed while he looked on, stunned.

"Where did you hear that?" He asked, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Maybe I'll tell you later, huh?" I teased, running my nose against his cheek. "Besides, I think it's adorable!" he shook his head and kissed me. The kiss didn't go on for too long before it started getting more aggressive. My legs slid to either side of his own and I knelt as my tongue searched for his own.

"Oh Jesus, Mer." He muttered, subtly thrusting his hips against my own. He trailed down my neck, slowing as he reached my shoulder. "You'll be the death of me, baby." I bit my lip at the use of his pet name, surprised at how much I liked hearing him say it.

I dropped down onto his thighs again and spent a while running my finger tip up and down the side of his neck and across his adams apple while he let his head drop back against the glass of my window with his eyes closed. He moaned appreciatively when I began kissing along the same path my finger had taken and I smiled into the skin of his throat. His brows furrowed together and I nipped his adams apple, feeling a shiver wrack his body.

"Do you like when I bite you, Derek?" I found myself asking, shocked by the confidence I heard in my own voice.

"Oh yes I do." He muttered, his speech slurred and his hands dropping limp from my sides.

"Do you like when I suck on your neck, baby?" I asked, sucking on the hollow spot just below his throat. He let out a noise somewhere between a grunt and a moan and I smiled. I pulled away from his neck and whispered in his ear: "I'll bet you'd like me to suck on something else, huh?"

"Oh dear God, Meredith!" he groaned, his eyes opened as slits. "Who are you tonight, baby?"

"I don't really know," I whispered, suddenly shy.

"Mmmm," he grunted, "I really like this side of you, Mer. Promise me next time we do something together you'll bite my neck some more?"

"Ahhh so you did like it," I giggled.

"You're never wrong, baby." He smiled and kissed me.

We spent the night on the roof, watching the stars, and of course kissing. I left quite a few small bruises on his neck by the time he came inside and we lay down on my bed. Since I was so angry with Mark, he would never question why my door was locked.

"Remember last time we did this?" Derek said and I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "I left your house with quite a few bruises."

"Oh but I happened to like those bruises. They were pretty damned hot." I smiled back.

"Well I'm glad I was able to win your affection with my pain."

"Me too," I giggled, ducking away from his tickling fingers.

"Go to bed," I said, pushing him back farther on the bed.

"Of course!" He responded, pulling me back against him. "Sleep well, Meredith."

"You too…DerBer." I laughed, unable to move in time to avoid his fingers, and I laughed until tears fell from my eyes.

_No sleep tonight._


	9. Chapter 9: I Knew

**A/N: I was struck with inspiration! Well, here it is! Please review! I need to be supported! :]**

* * *

MPOV

I sobbed quietly on my bed, ignoring Mark's constant knocks on my bedroom door.

"Meredith! Open your damned door!"

"Go away, Mark!" I shrieked. "This is your fault and I don't ever want to talk to you again!"

"Derek is here." I stopped crying and looked up to my door.

"Don't lie to me." I said quietly.

"Meredith." Derek's smooth voice filtered in through the crack in my door and I slid off my bed and walked over cautiously. I heard Mark muttering to Derek, and Derek telling him to fuck off and leave him alone.

"Meredith...we need to talk. About today?"

"No! Why don't you just leave, Derek? Please?"

"I can't do that Meredith. Not while you're upset. Now please, open your door and let me in."

"Screw you." I huffed and slid down my door to the floor. I heard his retreating footsteps and didn't know whether to sigh in relief or throw the door open and beg him to come back. I closed my eyes and let my head drop back against the door, choosing to sigh.

I was startled when I heard my bedroom window slide open.

"Derek! What in the _hell _do you think you're do-" he cut me off with an aggressive kiss, his hands knotting in my hair. He pushed me back against the wall, quite roughly I might add, and trailed his lips up my jawline to my ear.

"When said we needed to talk, I _meant_ it, damn it. Why are you so fucking _stubborn?_"He practically growled into my ear, leaning back to look into my eyes. At the sight of his brilliant blue eyes I teared up.

"Meredith," he whispered reverently, and the tears spilled over onto my already-blotchy cheeks.

**FLASHBACK**

I walked into school and found Derek waiting in the main hall for me. We made eye contact and he motioned with his eyes for me to follow him. He took a turn down a side hall that everyone referred to at the band hallway. We passed the two doors leading into the band room and turned into an office at the end of the hall.

I barely had time to raise my eyebrow in question before he attacked my lips with his own.

"I missed you, Meredith." he muttered in between kisses.

"You left my house an hour ago, Derek," I giggled as his lips slid down my neck. Suddenly, his hands were at the bottom of my shirt and he tugged up gently, his eyes full of question and longing. I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth and began to pull my shirt up and off. He helped me, groaning when he was face-to...face? With my boobs. I blushed after I dropped my shirt on the ground, crossing my arms over my breasts instinctively.

"Oh don't do that, Mer. You're so fucking beautiful." He groaned, pulled my arms down, and slid his own shirt off. He grinned wickedly when he noticed my bra, and my blush deepened. I was wearing the indigo, polka-dotted bra I had been wearing when he threw rocks at my window so I would open the door.

"How did you know I liked indigo," he recalled, laughing quietly.

I smiled back and ran my hand down his naked chest. "I'm standing here in my bra and all you can do is crack jokes? What a guy."

His smile slipped into a serious line as he brushed his finger tips down the side of my boob and pressed a kiss against my lips. The fifteen minute warning bell rang, and I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to meet Cristina, who I hadn't seen in a while, before homeroom.

"More of this later Derek? I have a very important meeting to get to." I smiled and reached down to pick up my shirt.

He groaned and scrunched up his nose: "Can't it wait, Meredith? I'm standing here shirtless, as are you, and you don't want to prolong it?"

"I promised a friend I would meet her before homeroom: we haven't gotten to hang out in forever." I finished adjusting my shirt and stepped out into the hall, leaving a pouting, shirtless Derek staring after me. I sighed: "Wow...I seriously just reconsidered going..." My eyes roamed hungrily over his naked chest and he smirked. "But I can't. Bye, DerBer." I winked and headed down the hall.

"Where in the hell did you hear that?" He shouted after me. I giggled, but didn't bother to tell him that he had pocket dialed me once when he was speaking with his sister. She had referred to him as DerBer a couple of times, and I thought the nickname was adorable. I practically ran into the band teacher, Mr. Hamron, and I stepped aside to let him into the hallway. Rather than step into the band room, like I assumed he would, he went on down the hallway to the office at the end. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my gasp/laughter.

"What in the hell is this supposed to be?" Mr. Hamron shouted. "Put your shirt on, boy! I ought to tell the principal about this!" Derek sprinted out of Mr. Hamron's office, pulling on his shirt as he went. I stepped out of the hallway just as he came up beside me. I was unable to contain my laugh and he glared at me.

"You're in big trouble now, Ms. Grey," he whispered in my ear. I shivered as he sprinted off to his locker just as the bell for homeroom rang.

_Damn it! Cristina's gonna kill me..._

I wasn't able to find Cristina until we were on our way to lunch.

"Cris!" I shouted, running up beside her. "I'm so sorry! I was talking to a teacher and she felt like she needed to explain everything to me! She didn't let me leave until halfway through homeroom." The lie rolled off my tongue and I was shocked by how smooth I had been. She stopped and turned to me, her eyes narrowed.

"Are you lying?" She asked.

"No!" I stuttered back.

"Good! You'd better not be. I stood by your locker for twenty minutes. Isabel Stevens laughed at me when you didn't show up and I was forced to walk away like a moron. I hate Isabel Stevens."

Just as I laughed and was about to respond, Derek breezed past me, dropping something in my backpack as he went. I stared after him and Cristina noticed.

"Are you still after him? He's a pompous asshole, you know."

"Oh no! I'm not," I laughed, "he practically ran me over and I was trying to figure out how someone can be born without any hint of manners."

_Damn. I'm getting good at this lying stuff._

"I think you and I are the only people who are going to make it out of this hell hole with some actual knowledge."

"I've known that since middle school," I laughed.

We headed into the lunch room and took a small table off to the side for ourselves. I looked over to see Derek sitting at his typical table with Mark several seats down from him. They never made eye contact and only talked to the people around them. Seeing Mark made me remember what had happened yesterday. Preston Burke walked by, stopping at the microwaves behind us, and I smiled politely at him before starting.

"You'll never guess what I found out yesterday!" I said excitedly. Cristina leaned in towards me with her eyebrows raised. "I walk into the house yesterday and go into the living room, right? And _just guess_ who's there?"

"Enough suspense, Meredith," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "Just tell me!"

"Mark, obviously, and _Addison!_"

"Addison like Derek's ex, Addison?" She actually seemed excited.

"Yes! They were all over one another. And apparently they've been together since _before_ Mark decided he and Derek weren't friends anymore. Mark is such a bastard." I was vaguely aware of Preston walking quickly back to his lunch table.

"Damn! He _is_ a bastard." Cristina leaned back in her seat, smirking and shaking her head.

"Yeah, I haven't spoken to him since I found out. I mean, am I supposed to tell Derek or..."I trailed off in horror. Over at Derek's lunch table, Preston was talking and the whole table was gather around him with great interest. Mark had gone quite pale and Derek was looking angrier and angrier by the second. Suddenly, Preston gestured in my direction and _everyone_ looked over at me. Mark looked appalled and pissed. Derek...oh God Derek. He looked like I had killed his dog. He stood up suddenly and walked over to me. I could already feel tears welling up in my eyes.

_This isn't going to end well._

"Stand the fuck up, Meredith. We need to talk." He glared at Cristina. "_Alone._" I finally stood, shaking, and he grabbed me by my upper arm and pulled me out of the cafeteria. As we left, Mark stood up quickly and ran out after us.

"Let her go, Derek, before I kick your fucking _ass!_" Derek's grip relaxed on me and he spun to face Mark.

"Leave you stupid mother fucker! This is between Meredith and I! I don't even want to see your face!"

"Let go of my sister, Derek." Derek let go of me, and I didn't know who to go to so I stopped somewhere in between the two of them.

"You didn't tell me!" Derek faced me. "You knew! You could tell your stupid little friend, but you couldn't tell me!"

"Why should she?" Mark shouted at him.

I tried to intervene: "Guys! We're in the hallway! We're all going to get detention!" Derek stomped off to a side door and Mark followed him. I had no choice but to trail after them. Now that we were outside, their voices raised impossibly louder.

"She should tell me, _Mark,"_ Derek literally spit his name, "because we're dating! Behind your stupid, little, naïve back!" Mark looked shocked and I closed my eyes, a few tears slipping out. "Yep!" Derek smiled what looked like a real smile before he continued: "I've even slept over a few times! We make out while you're downstairs in your room, probably _fucking_ my ex girlfriend!" Mark's fist connected with the side of Derek's head, but he barely faltered.

"You little bastard! Yeah Addi and I were together! She liked me more than you! She even says she _loves_ me. Did she ever tell you that, Derek? Did she love you? Because she told me she barely even liked you. You were just some rich kid that happened to look decent! I'll bet that's how Meredith feels too! You're just a pretty face Derek. Get over it."

"That's a lie!"

"Why in the hell do you even care what Addison does, Derek?" I finally asked, quietly. And then I slapped him. _Hard._ I walked back into the school and headed to my locker, tears falling silently down my cheeks. I heard the side door open and footsteps moving quickly down the hallway.

"Meredith," Derek called, still sounding pretty angry.

I didn't bother answering, but instead chose to pull my algebra books out of my locker and slam the door shut. I walked one step ahead of Derek as he tried to talk to me. I walked into our algebra class and took a seat next to George O'Malley. I bit my bottom lip as Derek towered over me, not saying a word. George began to look between Derek and I, before he scooted to the side. Derek simply pulled me, chair and all, up to our 'usual seat' while everyone in the classroom laughed quietly.

"We're going to talk about this Meredith. Right now. I'm really so-" I didn't hear the rest of his sentence as I stood up and left the classroom just as the late bell rang.

Cristina, who was able to drive, ran into me in the front hall. She didn't say a word, just led me to her car and drove me home. We sat in my room together while I cried quietly. I guess she didn't really know what to do, because she just kind of sat awkwardly on my bed with her AP chem book opened in front of her. Around four o clock Mark came home and retreated to his room, and Cristina's mother called and demanded she come home. She gave me a quick hug and a sad smile before she packed up her books and left the house.

I snapped back to the present as Derek ran his fingertips along my cheek. He used his thumbs to dry some of my tears.

"I wanted to talk to you at school, Mer. I can't believe you just _left_ like that! I went crazy all day waiting to come see you!"

"Why do you care Derek?"

"About what?"

"About what Addison does! You acted _jealous_ that she was with Mark," I sniffed.

"I was just so angry that she cheated on me! With my best friend...I wanted to make him mad and that was the only way I could think to do it. I'm so sorry, Meredith. I'm an awful person."

"Yeah. You are." I said quietly.

He pulled me down on the floor, his back against the wall and my back against his chest. He cuddled me while we sat in silence. It was the first day all afternoon that I was finally content.

"I'm still pissed at you," I finally muttered.

He pressed a quick kiss to my temple and chuckled. "I know, Mer. I know."

* * *

**A/N: Please review! They encourage me :]**


	10. Chapter 10: Get Some

**A/N: This chapter just kind of spewed out of me...I was all "Okay I should stop writing now and just post it." And then my consicence was like "No! Keep writing!" The only downside was that these little inspirations came at random hours in the morning.**

* * *

DPOV

"Don't talk to me," I cut Mark off as he began to say something to me. "I'm here to wait for Meredith and that's _it._" I sat on the Grey's couch with my arms crossed, Mark perched in the chair opposite me.

"You're luck I even let you in here," he muttered. I had had enough of his damned muttering, and I stood up and walked back to Meredith's room, where she was supposed to be getting ready. I knocked tentatively and opened the door a fraction of an inch.

"Meredith?" I asked. I opened the door the rest of the way and walked in to sit on Meredith's bed next to her. She was lacing her shoes and looked, thank God, like she was ready to head out. I wrung my hands nervously.

"Derek stop! You're making _me_ nervous now!" She put her hands over my own and I felt how abnormally warm they were. She shook them out and took a few deep breaths.

"You'll be fine, Meredith! My Mom is going to love you." I smiled, trying to cover up how nervous I was about Meredith "meeting" my Mom. She had already met her, of course being Mark's sister, but she had yet to meet her as my girlfriend.

"What about your sister?" She suddenly asked. "You have a sister, Derek! You didn't mention her! Oh God she's gonna hate me, isn't she?" Meredith had stood up by now, and was pacing the room at a ridiculously fast pace.

"Meredith. Calm down! I'm gonna go into cardiac arrest just being around you right now." I pressed my hands against her cheeks and pulled her lips to mine. "You look amazing, you _are_ amazing, and absolutely _nothing_ is going to go wrong."

"Okay," she finally said, and she tidied up her room a bit before we began to head down the hall.

"Meredith!" Mark called. "I don't want you out late! With Mom gone I'm obviously supposed to make sure that-" Meredith cut him off with a quick "Shut up," and we were out the door and in my Jeep.

I pulled her lips to mine one final time, knowing that we wouldn't really be making out in front of my Mother, so it'd be best to get it out of my system while we were alone.

"Let's roll," I smiled, pulling my sunglasses down from the visor above my head and pulling out of the driveway. We stopped at a red light on the highway and Meredith reached over and slipped my sunglasses off of my face. She put them on and looked so hot wearing something of mine that I _might_ have gotten a little hard...maybe...

I winked at her and gestured to the road. "If we wreck because the sun is in my eyes, I guess we know who to blame, huh?"

"Yes. You and your poor driving skills. Oh, and I'll be really pissed if we wreck. So don't."

I rolled my eyes and gunned it out of the intersection. "I'll try to resist the temptation."

Thirty minutes later we were stepping into my house.

"Ma!" I shouted, like always. "We're here! Come say hi!" My Mother conveniently stepped out from just behind the kitchen wall, leading me to believe that she had been waiting there since I left an hour and a half ago.

"Hello, Meredith! It's wonderful to see you again! How is Mark doing? I haven't seen him in a while..." she trailed off and looked at me.

"He's doing great! He has a lot of commitments lately, so he hasn't been able to do anything social for a while now."

_Thanks, Mer._

"Well that's just a pity. So am I to understand that you are planning on staying for dinner?"

"Yes ma'am, if you don't mind."

"Oh not at all, dear! I miss having a big bunch to cook for. Dinner should be ready in an hour or so, so you two feel free to watch some television or something."

"Thank you, Ms. Shepherd," Meredith responding politely, smiling as I practically yanked her up the first flight of stairs to my bedroom.

"Derek! I want that bedroom door opened while you two are in there." Mom shouted after us. I stopped walking and felt my face burning. I tried to ignore the comment, but Meredith started giggling and poked me in the arm: "Yeah, Derek. Don't you dare try to shut that door and trap me in there with you."

"Like you wouldn't enjoy being trapped in my bedroom with me," I whispered in her ear, aware that she _enjoyed_ it when I brushed her ear with my lips. She shivered, like she always did, and I laughed. "Come on, hostage, let's have some good _clean_ fun."

"There's no such thing." We laughed and I stopped at my bedroom door.

"Are you ready?" I asked in a serious voice, staring straight into her eyes.

"Ew. I don't know if I want to see your room...maybe I can just go hang out in the kitchen with your mother." she recoiled in fake disgust and started to run to the stairs.

I grabbed her before she was able to get away, threw my door open, and tossed her on my bed. She landed with a _thunk_, and started giggling madly. I didn't join in her laughing and it cut off quickly. She looked up at me, where I stood staring at her like a predator. I walked slowly over to her and she sat up on my bed, backing against the headboard.

"Scared, Meredith?" I asked quietly, getting oh so close to my bed with each step.

"Not at all," she huffed back.

"Well...you _should_ be," I growled and threw myself on top of her. I nipped at her neck while I tickled her gently. She laughed and squirmed in my grasp.

"Let me-_go!_" She gasped in between bouts of hysterical laughter.

"Nope. Didn't I make it _clear_? You're _mine_, Meredith Grey." I stopped and pressed chaste kisses to her chin and jaw. She panted as she tried to calm down before saying: "I don't think you made it _quite_ clear enough, Derek."

"Oh," I stroked my chin thoughtfully as I hovered over her. "We'll have to make it a little more obvious then, won't we?" I went at her neck without even bothering to kiss her first. I nipped at a sensitive spot I knew she loved and she let out a deep breath. I had just started to slip my hand under her shirt when my sister barged in.

"Close the door, Derek! I don't need to see you two...doing whatever it is you're doing!" She shouted. I threw myself off of Meredith, but my hand got caught in her shirt and it took a couple of seconds for me to break completely free. Meredith looked mortified, covering her red face with her hands.

"Get out of here, Amelia!" I threw a pillow in her direction.

"It's my house too! And I want to meet Meredith!" I looked back at Meredith from my position next to her and she was sitting up staring at me. "Hi, Meredith!" Amelia approached the bed. "I'm Derek's ofter-overlooked sister, Amelia."

"Hi, Amelia."

"You would think she were 8, what with her attitude, but she's the same age as you." I added in.

"Shut up, _DerBer_!"

"Yeah, DerBer," Meredith smiled, shoving my lightly with her shoulder. "Don't be mean. Girls know how to get revenge." She directed her next comment to Amelia: "Why don't you go to the same school as Derek?"

"She thinks she's too good for it," I said at the same time as Amelia said "I prefer private school."

"Shush, Derek," Meredith shoved me again. "I want to speak to your _sister_. I can talk to _you_ later." I huffed and sat back on my bed against the pillows. While Meredith and Amelia bonded, or whatever it was they were doing, I began to think about the benefits of Meredith being friends with my sister.

_Girls have sleepovers all the time, right?_

"Dinner!" My Mom shouted from the stairs. I wasn't able to even slide off of my bed before Meredith was already going down the hall with Meredith.

_Wow...that went well..._

I made it to the table to find that my Mom and Amelia had already taken the seats on either side of Meredith. I stopped for a second before just deciding to take the seat opposite Meredith. I pouted in her direction and pushed my chicken around on my plate. She stuck out her bottom lip at me and laughed at something Amelia had said.

"You can go without sitting by her for an hour, can't you DerBer?" Amelia smiled. I looked to Mom's seat to find it empty.

"Shut up," I pouted and begged Meredith with my eyes to come and sit by me. She just smiled and went back to discussing some guy with Amelia. I growled inwardly and ate some corn, spitting it out when I felt something brush my crotch. _Hard._ I jerked and choked on a few pieces of food. Meredith hadn't even twitched but it was _definitely_ her shoe-less foot resting in my lap.

She didn't do anything else, and eventually brought her foot down from my lap. She stoked my calf gingerly while she exchanged stories with my mother and sister.

When my Mom brought up the time Mark broke my nose, I felt it was time for story time to come to an end.

"Well I hate to intrude on this happy moment but I have some plans with Meredith..." I stood and smiled, practically yanking Meredith back out of her chair.

"She's going to spend the night tonight," Amelia added, smiling at Meredith. "We're gonna be great friends."

"Yep! I might end up liking your sister more than you," Meredith smiled at me and I put my lip out in a pout. She looked from my eyes to my lips and for a second I thought she was going to kiss me, but she backed off instead.

"Well what are we gonna do?" Meredith finally asked as we said goodbye to my Mom and sister.

"I'm...not sure," I laughed. "I just needed you to myself."

"Greed won't get you anywhere, mister Shepherd." She smiled and I grabbed her from behind, wrapping my arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground.

"It'll get me alone time with you," I whispered in her ear before I kissed her cheek and set her down. We laced our fingers together and walked to my car, Meredith swinging our arms high in the air.

I pulled out of my driveway, not even knowing where we were going.

"Where are we going, Derek?" Meredith laughed as I tried to decide which way to turn as we left my neighborhood.

"I really don't know..." I laughed with her. We drove back to her house so she could grab her clothes.

She opened the front door and hopped quickly up the stairs. Assuming that, since Mark's truck wasn't in the driveway, Mark was gone, I followed after her.

"Meredith," I drew out her name. "Hurry! I wanna grope you in my car before we have to go back to my place!" I was joking, of course, but Meredith stepped out of her room wide-eyed.

"What?" I asked uncomfortably. I turned around and Mark was sitting on the couch, just as he had been when we had left. I raised and eyebrow at him and went down the hall to join Meredith.

"I'm timing you, babe." I smiled and tapped my wrist.

"What happens if I'm not fast enough?" She smiled and stopped searching through her closet.

"Then I get to...keep you captive in my room and have my filthy way with you."

"How much time do I have left?"

"Hmmm...about thirty seconds, now." She sat next to me on her bed.

"One," she counted, pressing a kiss to my cheek. "Two," one pressed to my neck. "Three," one to the bade of my neck. My head lolled back at one point as I groaned and I let her count all the way to sixty.

"I thought the cut-off point was at thirty?" I finally asked, running my fingertips down the side of my neck.

"I figured you were distracted enough to let me continue," she smiled and went back to gathering her things.

"I guess this means I get to have my filthy way with you," I said, hopping up from her bed and walking over to her dresser. I inspected her array of colorful lotions and jewelry.

"I guess so," she replied thoughtfully, shoving her clothes into her backpack. She came over to her dresser and swatted my hand away from her earrings. "Don't touch those! You'll get your nasty Derek germs all over them!"

"I'll get my nasty Derek germs all over you," I growled with my teeth barred as I attacked her with kisses and she giggled.

"Promise?" she smiled.

"I _swear._" I helped her get the rest of her stuff together and then threw the backpack over my shoulder and followed her down the hall. Mark was still reading a book in the living room, but his eyes flicked up and met Meredith's as she turned to go down the stairs. They met mine next and I gave him a quick nod of the head before hurrying down the stairs and out the front door.

"I'm staying at Derek's house tonight, with his sister!" Meredith called. Mark walked over and stood at the top of the stairs.

"You'll want to get home early tomorrow, then," he said.

"Why?"

"Mom's coming home from her big meeting thing down in Nashville."

"Oh damn," Meredith muttered as she looked at me. "This sucks." She turned her attention back to Mark and nodded, letting out a loud sigh. "How long is she coming home for?"

"She has another one in a week."

"Thank God. Okay, well I'll be home around nine, then." Mark nodded and went back to the couch. Meredith pulled the door to and grumbled while we walked to my car.

"Meredith," I laughed. "It's just your Mom; there's no need to get upset."

"Speak for yourself," she narrowed her eyes at me. "You're meeting her tomorrow. As my boyfriend."

I sobered up instantly.

Fast forward a few hours, and I was sitting in the basement watching Paranormal Activity on the big screen. I was clutching a pillow tightly, my legs brought up on the sofa with me. Kate was just yanked off the bed and I was tensing up, preparing for something to lunge out at me when someone wrapped their arms around me from behind and I shrieked like a ten year old girl and threw myself off of the couch. I was shaking when the lights flicked on and Meredith fell off of the couch laughing manically. I tried to catch my breath, lying on my back and trying to calm down.

_I think I'm hyperventilating. _

Meredith finally stopped laughing enough to gasp for air and she looked over at me with tear in her eyes.

"I could have _died_!" I shouted and she laughed even harder. "Shouldn't you be with Amelia?" I shouted, pissed that she had heard me scream.

"She's..." she laughed. "She's on the phone with her boyfriend so I came down to see how you were doing." Her laughter finally subsided to bursts of giggles.

_Amelia has a boyfriend?_

"Well maybe you should just wait for her upstairs," I pouted and hit rewind on the DVD and sat on the opposite side of the couch. When Meredith scooted closer to me, I got up and moved to a chair across the room.

"Oh, Derek stop being a baby and sit by me."

"Nope!" I kept my eyes trained on the screen. I didn't notice Meredith standing until she was right in front of me. She dropped down into my lap, kneeling with her legs on either side of my thighs.

"Please?" She whispered in my ear and pressed several kisses to my jaw. I didn't answer for fear of my voice cracking. I squeezed the remote tight in my hand as Meredith dropped into my lap, resting directly on my half-hard dick. My eyes rolled back into my head when she subtly ground herself against me.

"I guess I can forgive you," I finally muttered.

"Great!" she smiled and slid out of my lap, returning to her previous spot on the couch. I spent a couple of seconds trying to realize what had happened while I thought of some pretty nasty thoughts to get myself...down. I finally moved over next to her and she flipped off the lights.

"That was rude, Ms. Grey."

"But totally necessary," she whispered and pressed play on the remote. The movie started from the beginning and I pulled her into my lap and rested my chin on her shoulder, our temples touching. At one point almost half an hour in, Meredith pulled a blanket over us.

"Cold?" I whispered, nipping her ear.

"A little," she responded, total caught up in the movie. I waited until I knew something scary was about to happen and grabbed her roughly when it did. She squealed and wriggled out of my hard grasp, rubbing against my crotch in the process.

"Stop that!" we said at the same time, her tone annoyed and mine pleading. She looked back at me and smiled, moving her ass again. I groaned and turned her around in my lap, mashing my lips to her quickly. She straddled me again and ground against me. My hands twitched with the need to touch her but I didn't know if she would be okay with that. I finally settled my palms on her ass and squeezed roughly. She moaned into my mouth and ground faster and harder.

"Meredith," I groaned, my hips slamming up into her own. She ran her lips down my neck and bit me-hard- and like the seventeen year old boy I was, I exploded with a loud, drawn out groan. My hips were still thrusting as I tried to calm down.

"Oh Jesus, Mer. That was so fucking hot!"

"Yeah it was," she agreed, looking shocked.

"I definitely need to repay the favor," I waggled my eyebrows and started kissing her again, resting my hand on her stomach.

"Meredith!" Amelia called. We didn't stop. "Meredith I'm sorry I got stuck on the phone! I'm done now!" She came into the living room and looked at us with disgust. I ran my hand up from Meredith's stomach to her ribs just below her boobs. I ran my thumb under her boob, knowing Amelia couldn't see.

Amelia dropped down on the couch next to us and watched the movie.

_That's a little awkward._

Meredith didn't exactly seem to mind, so neither did I. I looked at Amelia out of the corner of my eyes and she pretended to stick her finger down her throat before she put her feet up on the coffee table and blocked us from her view with her hand.

Meredith and I made out for what seemed like hours. Amelia kept her hand up, shielding us from her view, the entire time. Meredith drug her lips up and down my neck, probably leaving a hickey or two. I did the same to her and we tried to keep the noise level low. I knew that the second I groaned Amelia would snatch Meredith away complaining about how disgusting I was.

We pulled away for some much-needed air, and I realized it had only been four minutes.

_Wow._

Meredith breathed slowly and smiled. I smiled back and ran a finger down her cheek.

"Are you two done yet?" Amelia growled.

"I don't think so..." I muttered as I began again. Meredith giggled, even though she was bright red with embarrassment..

"Oh God," Amelia groaned. The next thing I knew, Meredith was no longer on my lap and I was _literally _kissing the air. As in my lips and tongue kept moving even though she was gone. Meredith laughed and Amelia watched me like I was eating dog shit or something.

"Where are you going?" I pouted and grabbed for Meredith's hands. Amelia beat me to the punch and pulled her back.

"Meredith and I are going to a party."

"What? Who's?"

"Alex Karev!" Amelia tapped her foot, anxious to leave.

"You know Alex?" Meredith and I asked simultaniously.

"Yeah! He used to go to Brenton. My school." She added for Meredith.

I remembered the say Meredith had come home with Alex Karev, and the awkwardness of me practically ushering him out of the house.

"Think he ever got the message?" I smiled at Meredith. She bit her lip as Amelia pulled her out the front door.

"Wait!" I called. "I feel like I should be responsible and take you guys to this party...watch out for you?"

"No, Derek. We can look out for ourselves!" The weather was starting to get cold and I rubbed my arms to warm them up.

"I won't even hang out with you two. I'll find some people I know! I just worry about you two..."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Fine. But only if we can take the Lamborghini."

I smiled wickedly. "Okay. But we're parking down the street. Mom will murder me five times over if it even gets a scratch. I motioned for them to follow me back inside. We went out to the garage and I lifted the door. The precious "lambo" sat unscathed inside. Meredith got a look of awe in her eyes and we climbed in. Amelia insisted that Meredith sit up front and crawled in the back.

"Wait," I stopped just before I turned the key in the ignition. "Does Mom know we're going?"

"Yes," Amelia huffed.

"In the lambo?"

"Yep!" She smiled. "You're very predictable, Derber." I shrugged and turned the key. I pulled out of the garage slowly and shut the door.

"Does this car go fast?" Meredith asked timidly. I smiled and shook my head. We turned out of the neighborhood doing eighty.

"Yes, MerBer. It does go fast."

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it! I finally forced myself to stop writing. I still have more ideas gnawing their way out of my mind so I'm literally writing the next chapter as I write this. **


End file.
